facebooknationsfandomcom-20200215-history
New Sith Order
The New Sith Order was a dark side order affiliated with the Sith philosophy. The New Sith Order was established in 6 NE after Darth Atra's return to Earth. By 1,000 NE, the New Sith Order had become a subdivision of the Imperial Order of the Sith. Formation "The Sith is not a group of persons nor a label for dark siders: it is a way of life, a belief." ~Darth Atra, founder of the New Sith Order The New Sith Order can be traced back to the Aztec Sith from Southern Mexico. Although linked to the Aztecs, the New Sith Order is nothing like the "savage" Aztec Sith Order. It's founder, Darth Atra, was the leader of the Aztec Sith previous to their destruction in 4 NE known as Darth Ne'irha. Ne'irha renounced his Aztec Sith teachings, believing them to be a heresy of the True Force. He traveled across the galaxy, searching for ideas concerning the Vortexian True Sith. It is assumed he discovered what he was looking for, because in late 5 NE he returned to Earth and began gathering power about him. By this time, Ne'irha was now known as Darth Atra, and already had several followers. Contrary to the popular Rule of Two, Atra officially formed the New Sith Order in 6 NE as a Rule of One. History The New Sith Order was the driving force that initiated the Second Confederate War, although much of the blame was placed at Grand Admiral Stanforth's feet because of Darth Atra's machinations. In 12 NE, the Confederate-American Empire was dissolved and the New Sith were not in charge of a government at that point in time. In 21 NE, Darth Novus killed Darth Atra and took the title of Dark Lord. By 300 NE, the New Sith Order was growing rapidly and by that point had it's own armada of ships again. With the outbreak of the Jedi Rebellion in 307 NE, the New Sith Order contributed ships and many Sith Lords to aide in putting the Jedi down. Four years later, the New Sith Order was absorbed by the Imperial Order of the Sith with Darth Novus' approval. In 600 NE, the long lived Darth Novus brought down the entire Stonewall Federation government. He and an army of Sith Lords marched on Stonewall City and took out the military guarding the capitol buildings. He then ordered all the Congressmen shot and killed, along with the Chanellor at the time. This ignited the Imperium War. In 988 NE, Darth Void killed Darth Novus, his former master, and took the mantle of Dark Lord that had been Novus' for nearly a millennium. Dark Lords of the New Sith Darth Atra Main arrticle: Darth Atra Darth Atra was the original founder of the New Sith Order and was its Dark Lord from 6 NE to 21 NE. His main concern during his time was to expand the New Sith Order and make it more powerful, which eventually led to his downfall at the hands of Darth Novus. Darth Novus Main article: Darth Novus Darth Novus, a Naiekwon Sith Lord with an expected lifespan of over 1,000 years, was an original member of the New Sith Order. He was present when Darth Atra founded it, and served on Atra's Dark Council for years. In 21 NE, he took the Dark Lord title from Darth Atra by killing him. Darth Novus was the Dark Lord from 21 NE to 988 NE, nearly a thousand years. Darth Void Main article: Darth Void Darth Void was a human from the planet Stonewall. Darth Novus trained him, and in 988 NE he challenged his former master for the title of Dark Lord. Darth Void was still serving as Dark Lord in 1,000 NE. Darth Nefas Main article: Darth Nefas Darth Nefas was a human male born on the planet Cleburne in the Stonewall System. He was a prominent member of the Imperial Order of the Sith. His rule as Dark Lord was an unusual one, because of the fact he was appointed to the position when the Imperial Order's Imperial Sith Council voted to strip Darth Void of his position as Dark Lord because of his incompetance. This would mark the beginning of the changes that would be coming to the New Sith Order. Soon, it would be an absolute sub-branch of the Imperial Order rather a loose member. Philosophy "The New Sith Order was formed from one of my visions: an order of Lords that would change the face of the continent. We failed, in a way. Rather, we succeeded in changing the face of an intergalactic government." '-Darth Atra's Holocron addressing the idea of Rule of One' Contrary to other Force Orders in the Stonewall Federation, the New Sith believe that only conflict is the true test of one's ability. Darth Atra stressed in his teachings that only by overcoming ones fears can they access the true power of the dark side of the Force. Emotions were the only way to conflict, Atra had stressed, because without emotions, there was no reaction like conflict. It was believed by many of the Lords that conflict helped weed out the weak from the strong and remove them, usually by death, from the order. This was the case with Darth Exsto and Darth Labrusca. Additionally, it was believed that avoidance of conflict left one stagnant and in decay. As aforementioned, emotion was an important piece of the philosophy of this order. The Jedi were thought to be weak because they taught that emotions, such as hatred and anger, had to be overcome. The New Sith believed that the only access to one's true inner power was by harnessing their emotions. The New Sith Order did not have a strict rule on attachment, though many refrained as it was believed to lead to mercy. Temples and Academies "Initially, the New Sith Order had no temple and a very informal academy-their goal was to keep their numbers low enough to not be noticed and no centralized place where they all could be killed should the True Sith object to their existence." ~New Sith Chronicles Excerpt The New Sith Order has had only several locations for their headquarters, mainly so the order had no centralized place where they all could be gathered. It was feared by Darth Atra that since he had been affiliated with the Aztec Sith, and the fact the True Sith had sworn to wipe them off the planet, that the True Sith would shatter the New Sith Order in one fell swoop. The initial location of the New Sith's informal training academy was located in the backwoods of New Jersey in an underground cave. Here, Darth Dominus was the Sith Steward in charge of maintaining and overseeing the training of the Sith recruits here. He had several Sith Masters present to run classes for students, since there was not nearly enough Masters to have a traditional master-apprentice pair. It is unknown how many Sith were successfully trained at this academy, though it was in operation for nearly three years. This informal academy was eventually abandoned sometime after 10 NE, as it was feared that it had been discovered by Jedi agents and that an attack would ensue from both the Jedi and Stonewall Troops. After the abandonment of the informal training academy, the only location of the Sith Order was in various Sovereign-class Super Star Destroyers and the Empirical Palace in New Richmond, VA, which was also the capitol of the Confederate-American Empire until 10 NE. By the end of 10 NE, the New Sith Order had been moved to Bane, where the Bane New Sith Temple was already built. This temple served as both the headquarters of the order and the academy training grounds for new students that were brought in. The top spire of the building was the location where the Dark Council met at regular intervals, similar to the Jedi High Council. The temple had a main hall that led to different areas including a training room for lightsaber practice, a meditation room, a library, and many living quarters. In 600 NE, with the destruction of the Stonewall Federation government at the hand of Dark Lord Novus, the headquarters for the order were moved to Stonewall. The Capitol Mansion was remodeled to house a large academy underground and to be the Emperor's Palace for the Stonewall Imperium. Rank Structure The Order had a somewhat rigid structure it used throughout its existence with several modifications over time. Dark Lord The rank of Dark Lord was the highest rank any Sith in the order could achieve, however there may only be one Dark Lord at a time. The Dark Lord is the head of the Order, and his will is law. He is the head of the Dark Council, which simply serves as his advising council when he is present. To date, the only Dark Lord of the New Sith is Darth Atra. Sith Lord The rank of Sith Lord is a Sith Master that sits on the Dark Council. This rank gives the person more power over the order as a whole, but not much. Sith Master The rank of Sith Master was given to a Sith who has evolved beyond a Sith Steward. A Sith Master has the privalage of training students in the Academy on Bane, however few excercised this privalage. A Sith Master is considered an elite of the order. A Master is expected to continue training despite achieving a high rank within the order. To date, there are eight masters, including the five Sith Lords and one Dark Lord. Sith Steward A Sith Steward was a Sith who had completed the necessary training at the academy and passed his or her probationary period as an Acolyte. The Steward position is one considered a completely independent position free of an Acoylyte's master. The person is kept on record as a full time serving member of the Order. If compared to the Jedi, the Sith Steward is equivalent to a Jedi Knight. Sith Acolyte A Sith Acolyte is the lowest rank held by any person within the New Sith Order. Initially, an Acolyte is trained on the Academy on Bane. However, once the Acolyte is determined to be ready to take on more training, a Sith Master will take him or her on as an apprentice for one on one training. This can last anywhere from a year to ten years, depending on the student's grasp of the Force. Category:Sith Category:Stonewall Federation